The present invention refers to an internal combustion engine, comprising a pressure wave machine and at least one catalyst, according to the preamble of claim 1.
A spark ignition engine comprising a pressure wave machine is described in WO 97/33080 to the applicant of the present invention. Besides the combination of a spark ignition engine with a pressure wave machine, a regulated three-way catalyst, and an oxidation catalyst, the application describes a heating device which is interposed between the motor outlet and the three-way catalyst.
Further tests have shown that the cold start properties of the catalyst can indeed be improved in this manner while those of the pressure wave machine are not improved as desired. Moreover, the invention should not be limited to a spark ignition engine.